1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lamp and fan combination device or model wherein the lampshade is not fixed to the lamp but rather remains mobile based on sustainability principles as further described below.
2. Description of Related Art
For a long time the combination of fans and lamps has been known, as for example those generally known as and used as ceiling fans. These types of devices, in addition to providing a constant or a variable air flow, further provide efficient lighting which generates on the whole, a comfortable space for the user, as for example that disclosed in Mexican Industrial Design Registration No. 9534.
Also known are lamp and fan designs such as Mexican Patent Application No. MX/a/2007/011000 by Hunter Fan Company in which a fan and lamp are protected. This includes a housing, lighting equipment, and an air exhaust port coupled to an exhaust duct. The powered fan equipment operates at high speed and low speed to aerate, to prevent heat buildup within the housing. The technical problem to be solved by this device is to address heat buildup based on the use of the fan itself; however, the generated air is not employed for the user except at high speed.
The present disclosure however does achieve an important objective of generating a fresh environment for the users, with the combination of a fan and a lamp which is also oriented to the scope of contemplation by the present disclosure because the lampshade of the lamp is kept in motion, being driven by air flow that the fan generates which makes same applicable to many different uses, for example in baby rooms. As a consequence, the present device is useful for decreasing stress or as a decorative object.
The present disclosure is intended to provide a comfortable and fresh environment.
An aspect of the present disclosure is to provide a light and ventilation object that refreshes the environment.
Another aspect of the present disclosure is to generate a lightweight and portable lamp and fan device, whereby it can be shifted from place to place without compromising any of its components.
Another aspect of the present disclosure is to provide an economical ventilation and lamp device that exhibits ease of assembly to make it accessible to any user.
Still another aspect of the present disclosure is to provide a lamp and fan combination that does not require special tools for its assembly or much time to achieve a complete assembly.
Another aspect of the present disclosure is that the lamp and fan are of promotional utility or to provide a promotional object.